


Anywhere But Here

by Anita



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Amusement Parks, Arguing, F/F, Friendship/Love, Humor, Retirement, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita/pseuds/Anita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya suddenly broke the news about her retirement, and months later Hiroki still can’t forgive her. What will happen when they have to ride a ghost train together, meeting for the first time after the retirement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the Multifandom Yuri Festival, a fic exchange promoted by the community Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. None of the characters belong to me and all written below is pure fiction. Information on the actresses' schedules is also fictional.

“Kai? Is that you?”  
   
Upon hearing that call, Nanami Hiroki turned to the back. Still, she doubted her senses as though her eyes had just met a ghost. How could that woman be standing there?  
   
Retiring from Takarazuka certainly doesn’t mean one has died. Hiroki still met many of her classmates, which included those who had left early on. In fact, she got closer to some now. Like changing schools, they would need better excuses to meet but the possibility was always there. Although in a different percentage, the same applied to people from different classes. If all failed, as long as one was still performing, the other could come watch her. Disappearances only happened if by wish.  
   
And Hiroki supposed Hasumi Yuuya’s case would fall into the latter.  
   
Among the last to know about Yuuya’s retirement, she hadn’t taken it well. The announcement had been a double blow, as another of her classmates had chosen to tell her at the same time—so sadistic of them! Hiroki’s brain cracked and she hadn’t known whether to cry or to hold it back then, so laughter ensued along with many tears. Her close friends would go where she couldn’t follow. Nothing could change it now. So late; she felt so powerless…  
   
Her relationship with the classmate had eventually stabilized but time hadn’t performed as well with Yuuya. They had talked the minimum as days went by, and Hiroki never found an opportunity to forgive. Each time she could have, anger rushed back in and more fire thrived, burning all the bridges, turning any bonds into ashes.  
   
Not that she regretted many of her acts. For example, why had they asked her to write a letter for Yuuya’s last tea party? So nauseating! How could she wish the best and all? Thus, she had inserted all the clichés but also made clear to who mattered her opinion remained altered. As expected, the fans really hadn’t taken her name-calling seriously—most people thought “Hasumi Yuuya, you big jerk!” was a very affectionate and cute opening, even associating it with her being an anime fan—but the message had reached home at least. Yuuya had surely known that opening had probably been the most sincere part.  
   
For that and many similar episodes, they hadn’t even met since the retirement party after their last day in Tokyo. Until that day, more than a month later. Out of all places, now Yuuya stood in front of her at an amusement park.  
   
“Where are Maa-kun and the others?” Yuuya asked, her eyes skimming for those Hiroki had also been waiting at the meeting spot.  
   
“Of course she called you to come. Your bestie.” Rolling her eyes, Hiroki puffed and picked her cell phone to message Asaka Manato. After all, she was the one supposed to be there with other troupe mates, and a person who had retired.  
   
“I didn’t think you’d come. When I asked, Maa-kun even said everyone looked forward to seeing me. So I concluded she meant you were… not coming.” She looked to the ground.  
   
Ignoring the other, Hiroki locked the screen from her phone, clicking the button with more force than necessary. “Great, Maa-san said there was some accident and their train stopped at some minor station.”  
   
“Accident?” Her voice sounded strained.  
   
Feeling guilty about making Yuuya worry for nothing, Hiroki explained with aggravation: “Not with them! Some other train ahead. Anyway, they said they’ll be here soon. That we should go to the Ghost Train thing and save a place in the line.”  
   
The Ghost Train had a self-explanatory name and consisted of that park’s main attraction, so it made sense to wait a lot for it. Manato’s instructions made sense…  
   
Despite being a Monday, most schools were still out in that beginning of September; perhaps, half the prefecture seemed to wait for the ride. This had to be enough for the others to arrive. To worsen it, Yuuya would tell anyone who arrived more people would come to their group, worried they could get mad when Manato and the others arrived.  
   
“How many were coming again?” Yuuya asked Hiroki after talking to the millionth person.  
   
“Embarrassing… Stop bothering, everyone knows already. This is not Disney, gee.”  
   
Still, the line was possibly just as long. While couples and groups of friends talked excitedly around, the two just looked over at how many were ahead and at their phones to calculate whether Manato was arriving.  
   
“I’m sorry,” Yuuya said to more newcomers so far she almost shouted to be heard. “Our friends got stuck in the train, but they’ll join us shortly. I hope you don’t mind.”  
   
“Just shut up!”  
   
Yuuya looked back with her mouth open, as though not believing Hiroki had been the responsible for that surly command. Even she couldn’t believe her own words, either. Toward her senior!  
   
Perhaps to avoid derailing from the reason of her exasperation, Hiroki caught herself continuing to use the same sharp tone from before, “Oh, don’t act like you’re hurt, you’re not my senior anymore. I owe you no respect. Just look at your clothes!”  
   
Literally obeying, Yuuya looked down at her dress. She wore very thick dark brown stockings beneath like normal pants but her clothing undeniably wouldn’t be adequate for an _otokoyaku_.  
   
Hiroki’s tongue had a life of its own, “You look like you’re in drag,” she added dismissively. “I think you should have waited until you actually looked like a girl. Right now, you’re nothing but a ridiculous cross-dresser. That makeup is also a disaster, you know? Aren’t you too old for all of that, anyway?”  
   
A buzz sound coming from the Ghost Train’s direction saved her from deepening the humiliation. Yuuya’s as well as hers. Their friends’ tardiness had been a good thing, or she’d want to die now. Then again, she already wished so. Why had such words come out?  
   
Thinking of how Manato had certainly schemed everything, including their being alone now, had made her blood boil. However, she wouldn’t be able to talk back to a current senior. Aside from Manato not even being present now, many juniors were also to accompany her today. And you needed to show respect toward your seniors so you could earn it from your juniors; a basic lesson in life.  
   
“This way,” an employee motioned for them to go through a door.  
   
Her head still worked up about before, Hiroki was ready to go out of line, when she looked at Yuuya, who frantically typed on her phone.  
   
Hiroki asked in dismay, “What do we do now?” She had just excluded that person from being her senior; and yet, there she was, depending on the other like always. Rather than old habits dying hard, she tried to communicate through her eyes they needed a truce.  
   
Yuuya showed the screen of the phone. “Maa-kun said we should go in. She’s almost at the park but she won’t make it now. They’ll meet us at the exit.”  
   
“And what do you prefer to do?” Hiroki’s shoulders were so low, she probably looked like a dog in defeat mode. No way she could decide anything.  
   
“We’re already here. We could always ask to go separately, if you prefer.”  
   
“No!” Her mouth revived her bad manners again, speaking without notice. However, the bitter memory from earlier was still there to prevent it from continuing out of control. “Let’s do this, we should finish in three minutes,” she added in a rush.  
   
Visibly relieved the argument had stopped, Yuuya smiled. “I could use having some seats, and there are none around. Let’s go in.”  
   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
   
Indeed, having some fun at a ride instead of silence at a random bench made for the perfect idea. Thus, they sat on the wood-made train for two and fastened the belts—just for safety because judging from people ahead, they could walk faster.  
   
Hiroki peeked to her side, where Yuuya had already put her phone inside her purse, and looked around in expectation. They could talk, a topic wouldn’t be an issue considering how long they hadn’t met… But Hiroki knew apologies on her part had to come first. For that, some amusement park attraction wasn’t the best occasion.  
   
Her mind had trailed off to so far, she only noticed how spooky their surroundings were once the train halted. The lights turned green and all sound went mute. Hiroki looked around in expectation. That was the perfect moment for something to jump on them. Each crack the car made, she thought to be some prop about to spook them. The green light blinks repeatedly and goes out. Darkness.  
   
Her heart already beating faster, Hiroki moved a tiny bit to the inside. Though they weren’t touching, the proximity of Yuuya’s warmth alone soothed her anxiousness.  
   
Half a minute of nothing happening, however, she opened her mouth to complain. Almost concomitantly, the small wooden car vibrated, and the sound of metal banging against the tracks muffled her gasps. The green light blinked a few seconds, and onto Hiroki’s legs collapsed something long and shaky. A part of her was already relieved that the attraction was still on; the car hadn’t broken, the ride would continue. Until she looked below at that tumbled object.  
   
Bones? Bones dancing on her lap?  
   
“Whoah!” she let out as soon as a corner of her brain gave it a name: it was a skeleton.  
   
“I think it wasn’t supposed to fall…” Yuuya said monotonically.  
   
Why the apathy? An eerie atmosphere surrounded them, and she had to answer so… so… so…  
   
Hiroki grunted, unable to find words to describe what had upset her. “Aren’t you scared there was an accident outside and we’re stuck here?” Her head boiled away all willingness to forgive the other, putting her poisonous tongue in command once more. “If anything happens, all will be your fault, you know? It was because you must have complained to your bestie that she set us up at this place! What were you two thinking? I’d jump on you for protection, and then we’d make up?”  
   
She was just repeating her thoughts as they came; still everything fit so well she had to congratulate Commander Tongue. Manato’s behavior had indeed seemed fishy from the beginning.  
   
The dim and failing green light made a shadow over Yuuya’s expression but her slightly recoiled body conveyed unambiguous contrition. Nonetheless, Yuuya countered, “Maa-kun couldn’t break a whole attraction just for us. Or for anyone, I think.”  
   
Now was Hiroki’s turn to order her body mix with her seat in shame. That idea really didn’t make sense. A chuckle escaped her mouth, and soon she was laughing hard while her tears broke free.  
   
“I’m sorry,” Yuuya said in a voice even lower than before. Had she noticed the crying?  
   
“Don’t even start, you big jerk!” Hiroki’s replied automatically but she didn’t regret her rude tone this time. Because time had come for her to be honest and confess, “I wanted to go with you.”  
   
“What?”  
   
Hiroki lowered her head holding it in her arms until her elbows hither knees. “You told me too late, and I couldn’t go with you.”  
   
“Are you crazy? Why would you? You’re basically a _sanbante_ now. I know now I did the right thing. To think I felt bad for delaying letting you know…”  
   
“You even told Maa-san first.”  
   
“I hadn’t a spark of idea of how to break the news, Kai. Tara and I kept wondering.”  
   
“So awful.”  
   
Before their long awaited conversation could continue, the car shook again even more violently than before and lights went out. The ride resumed as though on a plane through turbulence but only advanced a few inches.  
   
“Earthquake?” Hiroki asked as the green lights returned.  
   
From the tracks, a figure emerged as though ready to jump on them. Hiroki shrieked, holding onto the other’s shoulders.  
   
“Did you forget we’re on a ghost train, silly? It seems Maa-kun’s plan is working wonders.” Yuuya cackled.  
   
Hiroki gave her a soft push on the arm. “How can you make fun of me!” Then, she lifted the skeleton prop from earlier, it danced awkwardly with each move. “I don’t think this was supposed to be a souvenir. It’s weird, Chii-san, that thing still hasn’t gotten out of the way, either. Got to be some bad omen!” Her voice was far past edgy, as she grabbed Yuuya one more time.  
   
“Kai…” She pushed Hiroki back to her seat. “Behave. I prefer not taking advantage when you look so terrified.”  
   
   Hiroki had little time to laugh at the forced joke. The moment the car vibrated again, she returned to the same warm and safe spot. She drowned her head into the other’s shoulder, as though to conceal her from her fears. “Go ahead and treat yourself.” Then, something slid down her legs. “A ghost!” she squealed. “A _ghost_ is here! Go ahead. Laugh all you want but don’t leave me, please?”  
   
Without flinching, Yuuya stretched her hand to the floor and picked the culprit. “It’s just that skeleton, again.” She sighed, letting it in the same place. “And my taking advantage was meant as…” Instead of continuing, her arms enveloped Hiroki.  
   
Hiroki hugged her back. “Chii-san, I also missed you _a lot_!” Tears rolled down her face to Yuuya’s dress.  
   
“You still didn’t understand.”  
   
“No, it’s you who never got it.” Hiroki’s tone was calmer as she lifted from the embrace and stared. “I’m all yours since long ago,” she explained with a smirk before encircling Yuuya’s neck and joining their lips.  
   
“Kai… I never…” Yuuya still murmured between pants and kisses.  
   
Their moment didn’t last. The light failed one more time as the car moved with so much violence against the doll, it jumped off the tracks. Hiroki screamed, attempting a new fusion against Yuuya as she dove into the other’s hair.  
   
“It’s okay,” Yuuya whispered to soothe her while patting her on the head. “I think we’d better call someone. I have no idea why we didn’t do it sooner.”  
   
As they looked for their phones, however, some unintelligible noise echoed.  
   
“Ghosts! They’re real!” Hikoki screamed, but her voice acquired an analytical tone to add, “I’ve seen places like this have a lot of negative energy. The spirits might be angry we’re joking about the afterlife!”  
   
Yuuya forced Hiroki’s head back down, and tried kissing her forehead. “I’m here, no one will touch you.”  
   
“You don’t believe, right? You think it’s only malfunctioning?” As Hiroki continued to weep, she looked for Yuuya’s warmth and protection. The supernatural made for a poor explanation but what about the noises? “It’s coming closer! It’s a poltergeist!”  
   
“I think it could be someone from the staff? This took too long to be part of the ride. Someone is coming to check on us.”  
   
“Someone from the staff?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“Someone who died while working for the ghosts here?”  
   
“Ye—” But Yuuya rushed to correct, “That’s not what I meant!” And kissed the other’s brow again.  
   
“Chii-san, at least do it on my mouth. It could be our last…”  
   
“I keep wondering if you’re for real—” As the radio-like noise grew lower, she stopped mid-sentence and straightened her body, still holding Hiroki’s close.  
   
A bright light hit both on the face.  
   
“I found two visitors, sir,” someone spoke, receiving more radio noise as answer. “Understood.”  
   
“It’s the devil; he’s telling what to do about us!” Hiroki whispered.  
   
The third person, who appeared to be a female college student, interrupted before Yuuya could answer, “Is anyone hurt?”  
   
“No, we’re fine,” Yuuya replied.  
   
“You are Hasumi-san and Nanami-san, right? We were looking for you. Did anything happen that you didn’t get out through the emergency exit?” The staff member turned her flashlight to their back, where a bright sign in English letters read “Exit”.  
   
“We’re saved?” Hiroki asked Yuuya, who nodded slowly. Still, she whispered, “Do you think she’s an incubus pointing us to a bottomless pit?”  
   
“Er, no. We’re saved. But I can go first and… test.”  
   
“Let’s go together. Let’s never be apart anymore, Chii-san?”  
   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
   
As Hiroki found herself back to the outside world, she felt reassured that person wasn’t an evil spirit but her savior. She didn’t save words of gratitude, repeating them many times over from even before they got through the emergency tunnel.  
   
“We’re here!” Hiroki exclaimed back into the world of the living, and hugged her rescuer. “You’re a hero! I’ll come back and thank you properly.”  
   
“You don’t need, sir…” the woman answered with flustered cheeks.  
   
“Don’t look so embarrassed of a good deed.”  
   
“Chii-chan, Kai-chan!”  
   
Hiroki turned to see Manato walking toward the three, along with other troupe mates.  
   
“The whole park ran out of energy…” she explained the moment they reunited. “In fact, this whole part of the city is out, thanks to that train accident. No one was hurt, at least.”  
   
Being respectful of her seniors, Hiroki waited for Yuuya to answer despite how eager she felt to describe their recent adventure amidst the ghosts. Nevertheless, the other just signaled for them to keep walking.  
   
“I guess you two are having a pretty awful day too?” Manato offered upon their silence, frowning.  
   
Hiroki shook her head and jumped on Yuuya’s back for a hug. “My best day ever, thanks to your intervention, Maa-san!”  
   
“Your best…?” Manato repeated, mumbling the rest of Hiroki’s words.  
   
Hiroki winked and pulled Yuuya’s arm. “We’ll go alone from here.” And strolled away uncaring for the stares coming from their friends.  
   
“Who will?” Yuuya asked, yanking away as soon as they out of hearing distance. “You and that girl?” She turned around, about to return to the _Soragumi_ group.  
   
“That’s why you look so pissed? You were jealous? So cute!”  
   
“Go call your girlfriend cute.”  
   
“Chii-san… Look at me.” Hiroki held the other’s chin and forced their eyes to meet.  
   
Yuuya closed hers.  
   
“Chii-san?” When there was no reaction, she called a last time, “Chii-chan?”  
   
As though magically commanded, Yuuya’s eyes promptly opened.  
   
“Don’t look so mad.”  
   
“You hugged her! After all you said to me about facing hell together.”  
   
“Chii-chan… Things like you retiring, or some other girl standing between us sound very silly to me now. We’ve been through a lot today, after this life-and-death experience.”  
   
“Life-and-death?” Yuuya exhaled but a smile made it to her face. “You’re right. You’re too precious for me to care about that.” She chuckled and offered her hand. “Let’s go somewhere. Anywhere?”  
   
Hiroki raised her eyebrows, feeling let out of some inside joke but took Yuuya’s hand, caressing it before entwining their fingers. “Yes, anywhere.” She shook her head. “But a ghost train. That stuff is serious!”  
   
Their laughs mixed, as they walked hand in hand.  
   
THE END!


End file.
